


Reaper and the Spirit

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival Graves is a reaper and it's time for Newt Scamander to move on. The job is done now all he needs to do is take Newt to the afterlife. Percival not sure if he's ready to let Newt go yet





	1. Chapter 1

_Date:April 12, 2017_

_Day and Time: Wednesday 2:05 pm_

_Time passing: 2:10 pm_

_Name: **Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander**_

_Age: 29_

_Cause of death:  blunt trauma to the head from moving car( unknown)_

* * *

 

Percival Graves would say that getting Mr.Scamander was easy. He didn't have to talk to him at all. His death came as it said on the paper.  _Good_ he thought, no need to try and tell Scamander he was coming for him. People make it harder for him when they miss their passing. Which is way he stays out the way and let nature do its thing.  The amabulance was just about done collecting the body. Nobody could see him of course, it be a pain if they could see they start asking questions about why he was there. When the last police car left, Scamander's spirit body appeared. As usual with all spirits they appear gasping as if they had a bad dream.

"Newt Scamander can you tell me what's the last thing you remember" he said in a monotone voice. " E-excuse me who are-" " Percival Graves the reaper, you just died so again what's the last thing you remember?" he said rolling his eyes _why must they be difficult ._ Newt had frown on his face hearing what the man said. He sat down on the concreate ( funny in a dark way that were his body was). " I-I remember walking down the road. Not sure why, but I wanted to walk get something off my mind. I saw a dog, it seem lost it was going to cross the street" Newt face went pale realizing what happened next. " The car.... it was coming so fast they didn't see it. So I jumped in to push the dog out the way and everything went black. "Gasp* IS THE DOG OKAY!?" Percival arch his eyebrow, this man before just died and he's more concerned if the dog is okay or not. Percival signed and told Scamander the dog was okay not sure where it went. Newt signed in relief " Well that's good at least I save someone before dying. Percival was it err what do I do now" Newt wasn't really what was going to happen to him now. " I'm going to take you to the afterlife. You go there and I wait for the next person to pass, Rinse and repeat." All Newt said was oh, " do I have to go now can I stay here just for a few days please Percival. Percival doesn't do this. Actually he  **NEVER** done this before.  He got this question ask plenty of times and he always said no. But for some reason he can't say that to spirit still siting on the ground with his arms in his lap. Percival signed " Alright fine but **only** for a few days and off to the afterlife for you" Newt said he thanks you and just like that they were off to whatever their going. 

 

 

 


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has many questions

Newt and Percival haven't really done much since Newt's passing. In fact its only been less that 10 hours and Newt is just loaded with questions.  Some reason Percival can't help but answer them. They were sitting at a park under a tree, of course nobody could see them but that what Newt wanted to do for some reason. Percival allowed it sense after a few days they say their goodbyes and Percival off to the next person.

"Hey can I ask you a question Percy, is it find I call you?" Newt said just looking around. " I'm just going to assuming calling me Percy is not the actual question, but yes to both go ahead."

"Okay, how come your not dress like a grim reaper? Aren't you suppose to have a scythe?" Figures he would ask that, but Percival answered anyway. " Used to be a thing, but now its not, been like for long while. Plus that getup made it harder trying to get people, most people cant handle death well so me showing up in that makes harder and more annoying to do my job. As for the scythe it was used for spirits that refused going to the afterlife, but that was discontinued so now some spirits just stay in the place they pass as ghosts." Newt nodded his head and actual looked interested as if he was learning something. Percival outfit for the most part was normal, a bit too formal in Newt's eyes. Newt just had a blue hoodie, dark jeans, and brown combat boots. But Percival he was wearing a suit dark blue with red thin lines on it,  scorpions holding his tie, and nice laced boots. Newt liked the outfit it suited someone like Percy.

"Next question, so on Halloween do people take serious when your reaping on do you or do you prank them?" Percival never really thought about pranking someone before but with a job like his its seems kinda meh. " No I don't play pranks. As for people I remember having to see this one old lady on Halloween. She hasn't pass yet but I thought I talk to her and tell what's going to happen to her. She said I was sweet and she gave me a candy bar, thanking me for spending time with her because its was a her last moments. Nobody didn't really visit her so she appreciated my company. Sorry if that didn't really answer it." Newt thought it was sweet of him to stay with the lady. After while they had left the park just walking by and seeing people live out their daily lives. Newt still asked question and Percy answer them. Some seem silly but been a while of someone asking him silly questions. But Percival decided to which things up.

" Newt why were you walking down that road, be honest. You said something was on your mind, what was it?" Perceval asked hoping he wasn't trying to pry too much, _how strange of him_. " Oh, well things haven't really been going well for me....it was family stuff so I thought I just take a walk get anyway from it for a little bit." there was a long pause between the two, only thing that could be heard was the chatter of people walking by.

" Percival tomorrow, could I.....see my body? I'm sure my family must have heard of the news. I just want to see them one last time." Newt said with a hint of sadness and pain.  " Sure you can, and don't worry I know where they'll be tomorrow so know need trying to go everywhere finding them" he said it seemed to relaxed Newt for a bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see how the Scamanders are handling Newt's passing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Percival see what the Scamanders are doing hearing about his passing

It didn't take long for the two to which the Scamander household.  All Percival had to do was look up the name and face, and like that they teleported to who they needed to see. The house was large with an old fashion style, Percival assumed they were wealthy. He looked at Newt to see if their going in or not. " Oh, sorry do we just walk in or-" Newt stopped seeing an older man walking towards them it was his brother Theseus.  Theseus reached the door, but before entering he took of his sun glasses. He was crying, he must have heard of him passing. Newt wish he could do something but he couldn't.

" Oh Theseus, your back. And why are you eyes so red?" said the mother. " Any news of where Newton ran off too? He's been gone all day yesterday, all because  of some **hurt** feelings about his silly job" said the father with a rather annoyed voice. Newt lowered his head staring at the floor, Percival didn't like where this was going.

" Mother,f-father....Newt is....dead" the parents looked at Theseus shocked by the what they just heard. " They said he got hit by a car and died instantly from the impact" Theseus was trying not to cry but tears was falling down his cheeks.  " What on earth was he doing for that to happen?" the mother said . " Well whatever he did it got him killed. He was probably busy watching some filthy rodent  instead of watching the road. Why was he on the road to begin with!?"  Newt, Percival, and Theseus looked at the father, couldn't even believe what they were hearing.

" How dare, you son, my **BROTHER**   **IS DEAD!** And you have the nerve to blame him! Do you even care!?" Theseus voiced cracked, crying he couldn't take it not this.  Theseus ran out the house, Newt and Percival running behind him ignoring the parents calling his name. The two followed Theseus until he stopped, they were at a pond that was three blocks down from their house.  They use to visit that pond to look at the fish. " Newt, I-I'm sorry, that they would say such things even after your....gone." Theseus wiped his eyes siting on the grass, Newt sitting right next to him.  " Your a good man Newt, always have been. Whatever cause the reason for you to go, well I'm sure it was good. I hope your in a better place and happy, I love you always have and always will." Newt didn't realize it but he was crying too. Not sure why but he hugged his older brother, whispering a thank you and love you too.  Theseus shivered feeling something cold, but brushed it off thinking it was the wind. When Newt let go, his brother got up taking a deep breath and started walking a back towards their home.  Newt waved goodbye, didn't matter if Theseus wasn't looking, he couldn't even see him after all.

"He'll be okay. Thank you Percival" Newt said hugging him now. Percival wasn't sure what to make from this. His parents didn't seem to care or maybe they just expressing their lost in their own way.  Was this why Newt wanted to see them or was it more for his brother? He wasn't sure honestly.

" Your welcome Newt" Percival said hugging him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Scamander parents didn't treat Newt right, but Theseus loves Newt for being Newt.


	4. the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Percival go to the zoo,. Percival is also developing feelings for the spirit

After seeing his family for the last time, Newt decided he wanted to visit the zoo to ease his mind.  Percival found out that Newt was a zookeeper, and wanted to visit them one last time. " Percy do you think the animal will know it's me?" he asked. " They can't see you but animals always have a sense of seeing or feeling the dead. So its possible, but not sure if they actually know its you or not. Newt hummed to his self. " When animals die do you reap them or is there an animal reaper?" he asked in his innocent voice. Percival thought about the question for a little bit. " I don't know Newt, I don't reap animals, but I'm sure someone got the task doing it." the answer got Newt smiling, Percival notice that the spirit has a very cute smile, awkward but cute none the least. Percival really like Newt passion when they walked around the different animal sections. The way Newt face lite up describing the rhinos and how many types there are.

Percival was right the animals do react when being around spirits. However they didn't act wild, in fact they acted as if Newt was still there.  They spent the whole day at the zoo. Newt going to the pens of every animal he was in charge taking care of. Each one giving the attention he always gave them, which would also be their last time feeling his presence.  Hopeful a new zookeeper comes in giving the same if not more love and care towards them.  It was night now and the zoo was closing, both Percival and Newt left. They could have stayed longer but Newt didn't want to make his self more sad being any from them.

" Percy I know I already said this but thanks again for everything. I guess tomorrow is the time a move on right?" he said with a sad smile.  For some reason Percival didn't want Newt to go but as people say its time to move on. " I guess so, thanks Newt. I really enjoy being around you." Percival said with a genuine smile, he really doesn't want to say goodbye. " Was there something you wanted to do Percival? We being doing stuff I wanted, but I think that's fair."  Percival thought about nobody really asked what he wanted before. " I was like looking at the stars, I can show you the different constellations." Percival was actually getting excited about telling Newt about the stars and how they work.  " Really!? I liked that a lot Percy." Newt was hugging him again, and he started laughing which made Newt laugh with him. Percival really doesn't Newt to go, he doesn't but what will he do about it he's not sure. But he'll figure that out tomorrow, tonight they look at the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter,will Newt stay or go?


	5. Please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Percival and Newt to part ways

The reaper and spirit have not said a word to each other. After star gazing both knew the day was arriving for them to go.  They stayed on the hill that whole night even seeing the sun come up. " I'm ready to go now." Newt said breaking the calm silence, but he had a frown on his face. Percival didn't really have anything to say really. So he grabbed Newt's hand holding it, using his other hand to open a portal and walking into it. It was a bright light, Newt opened his eyes and really he wasn't sure what to expect.  It was a white room, there was a five black waiting chairs and across from it was a door labeled _"afterlife"_  . " D-do I go in there and I'm in the afterlife?" is this what Percy does everytime. Take them to this room and their off like that. " No, you go in there and the room determines what your afterlife will be. Good or bad, maybe yours might have animals in it.  Different habits to take care of them." Percival tried sounding happy telling Newt about this, but really it made him feel worse. He'll never see him again. Newt looked at him, he was going to ask with they meet again but the face  said no.  Newt leaned over kissing Percival cheek. "Why you do that?" he asked touching the his cheek. " I...will since this is our last time together, I thought it be the last thing to remember me by." Newt looked away blushing. Percival made up his mind. " Wait here, I'll ne right back" Percival walked to the afterlife door and went inside.

Newt not sure what Percival was doing but it was taking forever. He really wished the room had some clock or a magazine  to read. But guess not, the room is used for reapers to take spirit's to the afterlife.  What felt like more hours, Newt had dosed off laying his body across the chair. Newt woke up when the door had open and Percival was back. He got up wondering what the reaper just did. " You want the good news or bad news first?" " Bad news so at least I can be happy again hearing the good one." Percival was smiling, " Well bad news you got to go to the afterlife." Newt dropped his head little. " Good news, they I can get you and have you help me.  You come with me and decide with some that pass deserves a second chance or not. What do think?" It was a long talk but Percival glad that "they" let him have Newt around with him. "YES!" Newt was hugging Percival, they were hugging each other. He's really glad he see Percival  a lot now. " Okay,okay you gotta go now but don't worry there a couple people on the list that you can look into. Enjoy the afterlife, I think your going to like what's in stored for you. I'll see you soon." With that Percival planted a kiss on Newt temple, and he's was inside the door. Percival likes this, and now they can spend more time together. Maybe they'll let him visit Newt in the afterlife.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end both get a happy ending. Thanks everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Newt dies and of course he asks if the dog is okay. Next chapter Newt is a very happy and curious spirit. Thanks


End file.
